Yu-Gi-Oh! PH - Episode 005
"Better Living Through Chemistry, Part 1" is the fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! PH story. It was first published on FIMFiction.net on June 5, 2014. Now making her temporary Earth residence at Yurik and Walt's home, Twilight has much to learn about the new world that she has landed in, among which is dueling. After receiving her very own deck, she is instructed by Kieran to hone her skills against Yurik himself in an exciting action duel. Despite her early introduction to the game, she appears far more skillful than anyone could have imagined... Featured Duels Walt Faber vs. Alice Ross Duel is shown from an unspecified turn from an unspecified point. Walt controls "Tungsten Dragon" (2700/2500) and Alice controls "Cao Cao, the Mantis Warlord (2800/2600). An unspecified action field is active. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Alice's Turn "Cao Cao," attacks "Dragon." Alice finds and activates the action card "Jungle Fever" reducing all non-EARTH attribute monsters on the field by 500. Since "Dragon" is LIGHT attribute, its ATK is reduced. ("Dragon" 2700 → 2200). "Dragon's" effect prevents its destruction once per turn. Walt still takes battle damage (Walt 600 → 0). Yurik Clayer vs. Twilight Sparkle At the start of the duel, the field spell card "Parkour Park" is activated, as per the rules of an action duel. It will allow the players to use action cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yurik Yurik passes. Turn 2: Twilight Yurik finds an action card. Twilight places "Mechjic Helium" in the left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 4). "Helium's" effect allows Twilight to normal summon "Mechjic Lithium" without tributes (2200/1500). "Lithium" attacks Yurik directly, but Yurik activates the effect of "Pegassist of Light" from his hand, special summoning it from his hand (1700/1600) in attack position and ending the battle phase. Twilight sets a card. Turn 3: Yurik Yurik places "Armored Unioncorn" in the left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 3) and "Unioncorn of Light" in the right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 8). Yurik pendulum summons "Twilight Alicorn" from his hand (2500/2100) in attack position. Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, special summoning "Armored Unioncorn" (2100/1800) and "Unioncorn of Light" (1900/1600), both in attack position. Yurik overlays his level 4 "Unioncorn of Light" and "Pegassist of Light" to xyz summon "Allicorn Queen of Light" (2400/2000) in attack position. "Allicorn Queen" attacks "Lithium." "Lithium's" effect prevents its destruction by battle, but Twilight takes double the battle damage (Twilight 4000 → 3600). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks "Lithium." "Lithium is not destroyed, but Twilight still takes double the battle damage (Twilight 3600 → 3000). Yurik sets a card. Turn 4: Twilight Twilight places "Mechjic Mercury" in the right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 9). Twilight pendulum summons "Mechjic Nitrogen" (2400/2200), "Mechjic Copper" (2100/2600), and "Mechjic Silicon (2000/1500), all in attack position. "Silicon's" effect activates, reducing its level up to the number of monsters she controls. Twilight reduces its level by 4 ("Silicon" Level: 5 → 1). Twilight tunes the level 6 "Lithium" with the level 1 tuner monster "Silicon" to synchro summon the level 7 "Mechjic Gold Cyber" (2800/2100) in attack position. "Gold Cyber's" effect activates, allowing Twilight to draw cards equal to the number of other spellcaster-type monsters she controls, so she draws two. Twilight then overlays her level 7 "Copper" and "Nitrogen" to xyz summon "Mechjic Silver Cyber" (2500/2500) in attack position. Twilight then activates the spell card "Mechjic Fusion" using "Helium" and "Mercury" in her pendulum zones to fusion summon "Mechjic Platinum Cyber" (3000/2900) in attack position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.